


The distance between us is built of mountains and marshes.

by AwayLaughing



Series: Still there are rainbows [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Anonymeme, Cuddling and Snuggling, M/M, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwayLaughing/pseuds/AwayLaughing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin understands the concept of wanting what he can't have. YJ anon meme piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The distance between us is built of mountains and marshes.

Wally is so unbearably warm, pressed against Dick's side as they watch made for TV movies at three o'clock in the morning, adrenaline from the fight keeping them up. They're on the couch, so Dick knows he doesn't need to be glued to Wally's side the way he is, knows it's probably inconvenient for the other in some way but he can't help it.

"You know, this movie isn't half bad, this guy's like a made for TV Indian Jones" Wally's eyes are bright, tinted blue by the TV screen and that annoys Dick because Wally's eyes are a gorgeous shade of green, "and the vampire is hot." Wally's smile is brighter than his eyes, white straight teeth and Dick knows he's only thirteen and that the urge to lick another human being teeth isn't normal but he wants.

He wants so bad it aches, deep in his chest and he's afraid. Afraid his heart will jump out of his chest, afraid Wally will notice so he grabs a pillow, hugging it to his chest to try and keep everything in.

Next to him, Wally shifts slightly. "I'm starving, want something?"

You. "Nah," he forces a laugh, "I'm good."

"You sure?" Wally is practically vibrating on the spot, Dick knows this conversation must seem so slow, "Miss M didn't burn the cookies this time."

"No really," Dick, is about to make a joke but Wally is already zipping away. He returns in just over four seconds, long enough for Dick to retreat to the far corner of the sofa. Wally returns to his previous spot and if he assigns any significance to Dick's moving away he doesn't mention it and goes back to watching the TV.

Dick shivers slightly in his corner, not watching the movie at all. Wally is unbearably warm, but the pillow will have to do.


End file.
